


A little fall of rain

by Strange_Music



Series: The Name of the Game [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Music/pseuds/Strange_Music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a Game so far...but one of them wants to stop playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little fall of rain

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to move all my stories from FFnet to here. So just old stuff as of now.
> 
> Title: A little fall of rain  
> Author: Strange Music  
> Pairing: Haruka/Michiru  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: It's been a Games so far...but one of them wants to stop  
> playing (1 in the 3 Parter)  
> Email: Strange_music  
> Series/Sequel: She's like the wind and Name of the Game  
> Disclaimer: None of the player appearing in this Fic belongs to me.  
> But as along as I can play with them when I want to I don' mind ;)]

A little fall of rain  
By Strange Music-;

I could see her standing over there, talking with that handsome guy  
from her art-class. She knew that I saw her, must have seen me,  
standing beside that bike for more than 5 minutes, and still she didn't  
walk over. Letting me watch as her smile grew brighter and her hand  
softly touched with his.

I knew why she was doing this. 'Playback's a bitch' they say and  
truly it is. Yesterday had marked the crossing of a line that I  
shouldn't have crossed. Today was her way of revenge

Couldn't she see that I had only wanted to cheer Usagi up, that I  
could never feel anything more than friendship for that girl. How  
could she think that anybody might be able to claim my heart beside  
her. There was no place for anybody else. Would never be.

I suspect that the others think they knew what was going own  
between us. At the love-contest I had heard Ami's question 'I  
wonder if it's *that* kind of relationship'.

No it isn't Ami, it's just a game.

A game that we would be playing, till one of us would lose. Then  
finally both of us would win.

That little jealousy game we played was only to get the other to  
move.

'Are you jealous?' How many times had she asked and how many  
time had I replied with a flipping answer. And how many time had I  
been happy that she wasn't able to see the dark clouds over my head  
and the green light in my eyes.

This stupid game, I just wanted it to stop.

Yet I was to proud to lose.

I watched as he bowed down to kiss her hand. She smiled that lovely  
smile of hers, throwing an innocent gaze at me when he wasn't able  
to see.

The challenge was made and for a brief second I just wanted to deny  
it, to give in and accept the defeated. I would have, almost, but then  
the fighter in me took up the challenge once more.

She was coming toward the bike now, taking the helmet out of my  
offering hands.

"You look angry?" she asked innocently, "You wouldn't be jealous  
on that young man Haruka, would you?"

I had started that game...she had only taken up my own rules to beat  
me with them.

"Why should I be jealous Michiru?" I replied, trying to sound as  
casual as possible "After all, I knew that he certainly is only  
interested in your pretty...pictures."

She smiled, weather satisfied with the answer or with the point going  
to her side, I don't know.

On point for the game.

Yet I stopped seeing a point *in* the game for some time, in playing  
it. The day was coming closer where I would simply say 'Yes...Yes  
I am jealous' and after that the words that I ached to say for so long  
'I am jealous, because I love you.'

I was starting to hate the game more than anything else.

I just wanted it to stop.

So that we finally could begin.

The End?

Definitely not.

To be continued in "She's like the wind"


End file.
